Why Can't You Be Good To Me?
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Gabriella has an abusive boyfriend, Ryan. Starts out Ryella, eventually turns into a Troyella. Who will comfort & rescue her from her abusive boyfriend? Please R&R. The song “Be Good To Me” By Ashley Tisdale inspired me to write this story.


**Why Can't You Be Good To Me?**

**Summary: ****Gabriella has an abusive boyfriend, Ryan. Starts out Ryella, eventually turns into a Troyella. Who will comfort & rescue her from her abusive boyfriend? Please R&R. The song "Be Good To Me" By Ashley Tisdale inspired me to write this story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HSM, or any of the characters. I only own the plot. **

**Rating: ****T**

**Genre: ****Drama/Angst/Romance**

**Status:**** In-Progress **

**Category:**** HSM, duh!!**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:**** This is a story I just came up with today (August 26****th****, 2007.) so I haven't completely finished this story yet. But it's a one shot. In this story, Ryan abuses Gabriella a lot. Well please R&R. Enjoy the story!!**

Gabriella was walking into the brightly lighted hallway of East High relieved that her hellish weekend with Ryan was over.

"Hi Troy!!" Gabriella said flirtatiously unaware that Ryan was nearby.

"Hi Gabi!" Troy said flirting back. "What's up?" Troy added smiling at Gabriella.

"Nothing much. What about you?" Gabriella lied.

"Nothing really. But I had to ask you about what happened on Saturday between you & Ryan?" Troy said concerned for his best friend.

"Well I was eating lunch & then he was looking at this slutty waitress who was pretty & Ryan was like drooling all over her. I tell Ryan why is he looking at her the way he was & then I told him to look at me like that not at that bimbo waitress. Then he thinks I'm using a snappy condescending tone with him & he grabs my wrist & squeezes the life out of it. Then I left & then you show up just in time." Gabriella finished explaining to Troy what really happened on Saturday.

Flashback To Gabriella's Date With Ryan On Saturday

"Hey Gabi, let's go to lunch my treat." Ryan said holding out his hand to escort Gabriella to the car like a gentleman.

"_This date might be different & nice!" Gabriella thought optimistically._

_Later…_

_When they get to the restaurant Gabriella asks, "Why did you take me here, it's so expensive?"_

"_Well 2 reasons: 1.) I'm rich. 2.) You deserve the best." Ryan answered_

"_Oh, that's so sweet!" Gabriella squealed hugging Ryan._

"_Ella… you're messing up my very expensive clothing." Ryan said. _

"_Oh I'm sorry." Gabriella said stopping herself from hugging Ryan._

"_I know." Ryan said still haven't abusing Gabi. _

"_This might be good! I haven't been abused yet." Gabriella thought. _

"_Table for 2 please." Ryan said. "We have reservations. The name is Ryan Evans." _

"_Oh right this way Mr. Evans." An attractive young waitress said leading Gabi & Ryan to their table._

"_Whoa… this waitress is FINE! I'd definitely tap that." Ryan thought to himself already sitting down at the table with Gabi._

"_Uh hum… Slut!" Gabriella coughed at the waitress. _

"_What did you say?" The waitress asked Gabriella. _

"_I didn't say anything." Gabriella said politely to the waitress as she left. _

"_Right." The waitress said leaving the table after Gabriella & Ryan ordered their food & drinks. _

"_Ryan, why are you drooling all over that waitress like that? You should be drooling all over me!" Gabriella snapped. _

"_What do you mean? I'm looking at her like I would look at you." Ryan said. "Are you using a tone with me?" Ryan added grabbing her wrist & squeezing the life out of her wrist._

"_Oww… Ryan let go of my wrist, you're hurting me!" Gabriella exclaimed her wrist writhing in pain at how hard Ryan was squeezing her wrist. _

"_I'm not letting go until you stop using that tone with me!" Ryan said. "I'm in charge here so do as I say!!" Ryan added scolding Gabi. _

"_Fine, Ryan I'll stop. Just let go, my wrist hurts!" Gabriella said on the verge of crying._

"_Gabi, don't cry. Stop being such a crybaby." Ryan said letting go of Gabriella's wrist, which had red marks on it. "And don't tell anybody about this, you heard me?" Ryan added gruffly._

"_OK Ryan, I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry but I got to go." Gabriella said running out of the restaurant & walking home. _

"_CHECK PLEASE!!" Ryan yelled. _

_The same attractive waitress came over & gave him the expensive bill. _

"_Here's my number. Call me!" The waitress said giving Ryan her phone number & winking at him before leaving with the bill already paid. _

"_OK. I'll call you." Ryan said nicely to her running out of the restaurant in search of Gabi._

_As Gabi is walking down the sidewalk Troy who happens to be driving around the town stopped in the middle of the road to give her a ride & says, "Hop in!"_

"_Thanks Troy!!" Gabriella said turning away from Troy so he wouldn't see that she was crying, relieved that she didn't have to walk all the way home._

"_Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked seeing that Gabi was weeping. _

"_This!" Gabriella yelled at Troy showing him the red marks on her wrist. _

"_Ryan did this to you?" Troy asked looking at the nasty red marks on Gabriella's wrist. "That bastard's going to pay big time!" Troy thought._

"_Yes. He's aggresive." Gabi said quietly knowing that she's not supposed to tell him that._

"_He is. Then why are you even with him?" Troy asked now concerned about Gabriella. "Ryan is capable of killing Gabi for all I know." Troy thought. _

"_I don't know. I love him. I just wish he would stop abusing me." Gabi said. _

"_Gabi, you have to break up with him. You can't stay with him. He could kill you." Troy said just arriving at Gabriella's house._

"_Troy, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. But thanks for warning me." Gabriella said stepping out of the car._

"_Are you sure you can really do that?" Troy asked looking at her worried about her. _

"_I'm sure. Thanks for the ride." Gabriella said closing the door to his car. _

"_Your welcome." Troy mumbled after the door slammed shut. _

_As soon as Gabriella walks inside of her house she runs up to the bathroom & cuts her wrist with a razor tired of all the abuse from Ryan. _

_Her wrist started to bleed but Gabriella didn't seem to care it didn't hurt as much as Ryan hurt her. She was already used to abuse from Ryan._

_Her mind goes back to her conversation she had with Troy. _

_She couldn't seem to get out of her mind what he told her, "You have to break up with him. You can't stay with him. He could kill you."_

"_I can't break up with him. He could try to kill me like Troy said. I have to retaliate somehow." Gabriella thought thinking of a way to get herself out of the abusive relationship with Ryan._

_She couldn't seem to think of a way. _

_Her wrist finally bled its last drop of blood & Gabriella walks out of her bathroom still contemplating a way to break up with Ryan._

"_Maybe Troy should be there to protect me when I decide to break up with Ryan." Gabriella said trying not to get herself killed in the process. "I don't know. I'll eventually find a good plan. How about I call Troy?"_

"_That's a good idea!" Gabriella thought grabbing her cell phone to call Troy._

"_Hey Troy!" Gabriella said feeling good that Troy answered._

"_Hi Gabi. What did you call for?" Troy said smiling that Gabriella actually wanted to talk to him._

**END OF FLASHBACK!!**

Troy was looking at her while she was explaining the whole story to him.

"Oh why didn't you tell me that on Saturday?" Troy asked looking down at Gabriella's cut wrist.

"Because… Ryan told me not to tell anyone. But I told you because I hate keeping secrets away from you." Gabriella said sincerely.

"Oh. I'm glad you told me what happened. I've got to get going to class so I'll see you later. OK?" Troy said seeing that it was almost time to head to first period.

As Troy walked away Ryan walked up to her.

"Hello Gabriella!" Ryan said pissed off.

"Hi Ry…" Gabriella started to say but was cut off by Ryan picking her up, strangling Gabriella.

"What did I tell you about telling anyone about what happened on Saturday?!" Ryan asked infuriated that Gabriella told Troy what was up.

"Ryan… I can't breathe." Gabriella coughed hardly able to breathe. "I had to tell him. He asked me what happened. I can't deprive him of what happens in my life. He's my best friend."

"Well I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to listen to me & do as I tell you!! The next time, you disobey me you'll be getting a major wake-up call even if you don't like it!!" Ryan said letting go of his strong grip on Gabriella's throat.

Gabriella coughed finally able to breathe. Ryan left Gabriella alone in the hallway.

As Gabriella walked down the hallway she was very determined to break up with Ryan.

"_I'm sorry Ryan but you're going down whether you like or not." _Gabriella thought running to her first period class.

Later that day…

Gabriella called Troy after school was over.

"Hey Troy, can you come over? I need to talk to you." Gabriella asked.

"Sure… I've been bored & I have no basketball practice, how about I'll be over in 10 minutes? Is that OK with you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah… that sounds good." Gabriella said. "I'll see you in 10 minutes, kay?"

"Okay. See ya." Troy said hanging up.

Gabriella hung up & changed out of her school clothes. She put on a blue tank top & some matching short-shorts & waited for Troy to come.

As Gabriella is sitting down on her bed her phone rings.

Thinking it's Troy, she picks up her cell phone not bothering to look at Caller I.D..

She picks up & says, "Hello?"

"Gabriella, hi!" Ryan said.

"What the hell do you want Ryan? I don't want to speak to you now." Gabriella said saucily.

"Well I'm just calling to let you know if you plan anything against me that you are dead to me. So don't even try anything sweetheart." Ryan said.

"What makes you think I'm planning something against you, dear?" Gabriella asked curiously, pretending to not know what he's talking about.

"Well just to let you know I've bugged your room so I know about you & Troy's little get-together." Ryan said hotly.

"How dare you invade my privacy you SOB?!" Gabriella asked heatedly.

"Well you're my girlfriend & I just don't trust you. So yeah does that help answer your question?" Ryan asked. "Anyways, I think you're cheating on me with that Troy character you hang around with." Ryan added.

"Well yes!! I'm hanging up on you so BUH-BYE!!" Gabriella yelled at Ryan, hanging up & turning off her cell phone so he wouldn't call back.

"Hey Ella!! Open up the door!" Troy said knocking on the door by the balcony.

"Hey Troy! Don't talk so loud in here, Ryan said this room is bugged!" Gabriella whispered a little too loudly warning Troy opening the door for him. "Let's go downstairs to talk, shall we?" Gabriella added grabbing Troy's hand & dragging Troy downstairs to talk.

"That bastard you call your boyfriend is going to pay BIG TIME!" Troy said clenching his teeth.

"OK. Now that we're down here we can talk about the plan." Gabriella whispered just in case the living room was bugged. Gabriella looked around just in case, she didn't find a camera in sight.

"OK. There's no camera here, did you find anything Troy?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"Yes, I think he bugged your whole house Gabi. Maybe we should step outside to talk." Troy said pointing to where it is before smashing the camera. Troy led Gabi to the patio. Troy looked around for any cameras that could be hidden.

"OK. No signs of cameras anywhere. What was your plan?" Troy said quietly in case there was a camera he didn't spot.

"My plan is… was to break up with Ryan but you have to be there with me so he doesn't try anything on me. Earlier today he strangled me for a couple of minutes threatening me so I couldn't breathe." Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"That bastard did that to you too?! Grr!! I'm going to kill RYAN!!" Troy said.

"As much as you hate Ryan don't kill him. You'll have his death over your head." Gabriella said.

"I don't care. I rather have that than Ryan abusing you all the damn time!" Troy said.

"I know that you care about my well-being but I'm not dead. Thank God I'm not dead well yet. So will you come with me when I break up with Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Hell yes I'll be there when that happens!!" Troy said agreeing to protect Gabi. "He's not going to lay one finger on you when I'm with you."

"Thanks Troy. I already feel safer knowing that you're my bodyguard." Gabriella said.

"Your welcome. I love keeping you safe." Troy said. _"Mostly because I love you so much with all my heart." _Troy thought.

"_I love Troy! Why didn't I go out with him? Ryan doesn't even give a damn about me since he's hurting me so much. Troy is gentle, kind-hearted, and hot. What am I saying? I'm supposed to love Ryan. I can't think of Troy. Although I hate that Ryan abuses me." _Gabriella thought.

Troy & Gabriella go back inside the living room & just watch TV.

They were cuddling close to each other each feeling warm & safe in each other's arms.

Troy & Gabriella looked into each other's eyes & felt something that they both shouldn't have been feeling.

They both lean in & kiss.

They both deepened the kiss & took it to something that they shouldn't have.

Ryan who secretly had another camera in the living room turned his back for a moment doing something else.

Sharpay walks into Ryan's room & asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just keeping an eye on Gabriella with a camera. What are you doing here in my room, anyway?" Ryan asked. "Like you actually care what I'm doing?" Ryan added looking at Sharpay.

"Umm… Ryan you might want to turn around & look at what your so called girlfriend is doing." Sharpay pointed out to Ryan pointing to the TV.

"What the fuck?!" Ryan exclaimed watching his own girlfriend making out with Troy on her sofa. "I knew that bitch was having an affair on me with Troy! That bitch is going to pay & she's going to wish that she didn't cheat on me. Just watch." Ryan added angrily.

They break the kiss & they both say, "Wow. I've been waiting for that for a long time but we've been interrupted."

"I know. Don't say anything let this do all the talking." Gabriella said pressing her lips against Troy's.

"Mmm…" Troy mumbled breaking the kiss finally, he asked, "Just one thing, what about Ryan?"

"Who cares about Ryan? I love you, not him. I should have told you how I felt before now." Gabriella said lustfully now going back to kiss Troy.

"OK, then if that's how you feel then why should I care about him?" Troy managed to ask rapidly before Gabriella lips were all over his. **(A/N: I mean her kissing Troy again!)**

"Exactly." Gabriella said kissing Troy not caring about Ryan.

They they heard Gabi's mom unlocking the door so they stop for a moment.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" Gabriella asked disappointed while pouting at Troy.

"Hello!! Your mom is here!!" Troy replied exclaiming.

"I don't care if she's here. Let's continue with what we were doing even if she comes in." Gabriella said carefree at the moment & then she goes back to making out with Troy.

"Hey Gabriella, I'm home." Her mom said.

"Hi mom!" Gabriella said covering up Troy quickly with a blanket that was conveniently placed there on the sofa.

"Hi, is Ryan here with you? I heard you talking to someone?" Carla asked knowing that she heard someone else in the room.

"No. But Troy is." Gabriella said uncovering Troy.

"Hi Mrs. Montez!" Troy said awkwardly.

"Hello Troy. Gabriella, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Carla asked Gabriella giving her a look. **(A/N: Like a weird unapproving glance. Like if she was in trouble.) **

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked her mom glancing at Troy who was giving her an "I'm timing you" look.

"What are you doing here with Troy? Isn't Ryan your boyfriend? Are you cheating on Ryan with Troy?" Carla asked Gabi seriously barraging Gabriella with tons of questions.

"No, what makes you say that?" Gabriella responded lying. **(A/N: She just was a minute ago.)**

"Well, because Troy is very cute & desirable. He's a temptation!" Carla said.

"Well whatever, as long as you're not cheating on Ryan, everything's OK." Carla said. "Get back to Troy. He's probably wondering what we're discussing right now." Her mom adding to what she said.

"Hey Ella… there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. Why is your wrist scarred that way?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella wanting the truth & nothing but it.

"Because I did it." Gabriella replied perturbed by Troy's question.

"Why did you mutilate yourself this way?" Troy asked with true concern in his voice.

"Because I hate my life! I hate Ryan! And his passive-aggressive self! That's why I did it!" Gabriella almost yelled in Troy's ear while looking into Troy's piercing, judgmental, electric blue eyes.

**(A/N: Well Gabriella thinks he's disappointed at her behavior that's why I wrote that. And did I write OK when Gabriella says she hates Ryan's passive-aggressive behavior? I mean like he's bipolar. He's nice one minute. Then aggressive the next minute. Please someone in a review tell me & define what passive-aggressive means!!) **

"Gabriella you need to stop cutting yourself like this. You need to get some help now." Troy said calmly.

"I don't need help! Ryan's the one who needs help! He's always abusing me!" Gabriella said harshly hissing at Troy.

"Well all I'm trying to say is that good girls such as yourself don't mutilate themselves." Troy said. "You need to turn him in & report him to the police." Troy added still keeping his cool with Gabriella so she could open up to him.

"I can't turn him in. He can bail himself out with his money." Gabriella said looking at Troy weirdly.

"Yes you can. You just need to find some solid evidence against him so you can put him away for good. Like a tape with him in the act of abusing you. Maybe the school has a tape with him abusing you & insulting you." Troy said

"And don't forget the threats!" Gabi added. "Well maybe tomorrow we can ask Principal Matsui for the tape so we can put him away for good." Gabriella said a little hopeful to put Ryan behind bars. "With Ryan out of the picture we can finally be together like I've always wanted to." Gabriella added reaching out for Troy's hand.

"Yeah. We can." Troy said looking into Gabriella's soft chocolate brown eyes holding onto Gabi's hand.

"That'd be nice." Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"Yeah. Gabriella, can you do two things for me?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"What can I do for you?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well 1.) Will you be my girlfriend? Well after you officially break up with Ryan. & 2.) Stop cutting yourself. Do you think you can do that for me?" Troy asked softly.

"Yes I think I can do that." Gabriella said giving Troy a quick little peck on the lips.

"Thank you so much." Troy said. "I've got to get home now before my dad flips his lid so I'll see you tomorrow babe." Troy added kissing Gabriella lightly on her lips before leaving for his house.

"I'll see you later sexy!" Gabriella said smacking Troy lightly on his ass.

"Bye. You might want to mention the little "bug" problem to your mother." Troy said walking out of Gabriella's house.

"Oh don't worry I will & she'll debug the house for me!!" Gabriella said as Troy is walking away.

The next day…

Troy & Gabriella are on the bus waiting for them to stop at their school so they could talk to Principal Matsui.

"I really want to get to school so we can talk to the principal about… Ryan." Gabriella said softly so no one could hear what she was saying except Troy.

"I know I'm just as anxious as you are to talk to him." Troy said.

They finally arrive to school. Troy & Gabriella are the first ones to step off the bus because they were up in the front of course.

Troy & Gabi go to Principal Matsui's office & ask, "Can we talk to you, its urgent?"

"Sure kids. What can I do for you?" Principal Matsui said in a caring voice.

"It's about Ryan. Can we check out the videos in the surveillance room?" Troy asked doing all the talking since the principal kind of sucks up to him because he's the head of the basketball team.

"Oh then this is serious. But why do you want to check out the videos in the surveillance room?" Principal Matsui asked.

"Because…" Gabriella spoke Troy let her talk now. "Ryan might have been recorded abusing me on camera. I think we were close by to the camera when he grabs me by the throat & was interrogating me. He was strangling me." Gabriella finished saying to the principal.

"Well then if what you say is true then follow me." Principal Matsui said leading them both to the surveillance room.

Troy, Gabi & Principal Matsui walk into the empty surveillance room & went through all the videos until one caught Gabriella's eye.

"Hey Troy, Principal Matsui let's try this one. We haven't seen this one yet!" Gabriella said catching their attention sticking the tape in the VCR.

"OK, hopefully this is it!" Troy said watching the tape with Gabriella & the principal.

"Whoa… Ryan did strangle you. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Troy muttered under his breath for only Gabi to hear.

"Gabriella, did Ryan really do this to you?" Principal Matsui asked incredulously.

"Nah. Someone else like Ryan's twin did it. Of course he did it!" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Yes sir." Gabriella added when Principal Matsui made a face at her nodding her head showing the marks on her wrist that he made.

"Sorry…" Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"Ryan shall be punished severely for this. As for the tape you can take it after I make a copy of it on DVD. Be on your merry way to class & report Ryan to the police." Principal Matsui said.

"Thank you sir." Troy & Gabriella said together simultaneously now leaving the surveillance room.

"Yes, we can get our sweet, sweet revenge on Ryan! I can't wait to see the look on Ryan's face when we show him the tape!!" Gabriella said blissfully.

"Hey, now that we triumphed over Ryan, how about I take you out for a romantic dinner?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist protectively.

"I would love to." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek.

"Great, because I have something special planned tonight for us." Troy said.

"What do you have planned tonight for us?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. My lips are sealed." Troy said.

"Ugh… can't you just give me a little hint?!" Gabriella asked Troy giving him the puppy pout.

"No, because it'll give away the whole surprise! Can't you just wait till' tonight?" Troy said adamantly.

"No, I'm a little impatient." Gabriella said mad at Troy for not giving her a hint to what their date would be like.

"Well, you don't have to wait too long because we are having an early dinner after school is over." Troy said winking at Gabriella.

"Really? Cool." Gabriella replied.

"Yes. Meet me at my house after you get ready at your house. Wear something nice (fancy)." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear sending chills up her spine.

"I will." Gabriella whispered loosely to Troy in his ear. "Can I wear a dress?" Gabi asked with a slight hint of lust in her voice.

"Yes as long as it turns me on." Troy whispered in her ear smirking.

"Oh trust me it will." Gabriella sad running her fingers up & down on Troy's chest.

"Good, now that you get my drift let's get to class before people think we were naughty." Troy said quietly.

"I don't mind if people think that about us." Gabriella said rather nonchalantly. "I've got to go before my science teacher **(A/N: It's going to be my fat ass science teacher Mr. Toms.) **Mr. Toms flips his lid about my 10 4." Gabriella added.

"Yeah, I've got to go too. My father, Coach Bolton, wants me to practice more basketball lay-ups & stuff, so I'll see you later Ella." Troy said walking away but looking in her direction.** (A/N: Does that make sense? I meant to just say backwards/reverse.) **

"OK." Gabriella said walking off to her first period class.

Troy as he's saunters off to class Zeke happens to see him in the hall.

"Hi Zeke, just the man I was looking for. I was wondering if you could cook at my house for my date with Gabi. If it's not too much." Troy asked inquisitively.

"Sure. I'd love to. It's my honor to cook for you." Zeke said happy that he gets to do what he loves for Troy.

"Yes… Zeke I get you. You'd be honored to cook for me." Troy said getting the drift. "Meet me at my house after school, okay?" Troy added.

"OK. I'll see you later dude." Zeke said walking away.

Later…

That day way after school was over.

Gabriella was at her house looking through her closet for the "perfect" outfit.

She finally found a dress to wear that was just right for their date.

It was a purple mini dress that reached almost to her knees.

She put on a pair of matching heels. They were purple like her dress so she thought she looked okay. She walks over to her dresser to apply her makeup.

She finishes applying her makeup & doing her hair & she leaves her room ready to go to Troy's house & find out what the surprise is.

**Troy's POV**

_"OMG! I have nothing fancy to wear for our date! Shit! Oh hold on, I told Gabi to wear something fancy but I didn't say I would wear something fancy. Ah ha! I'll just wear something casual. I'm staying here anyways." _Troy thought getting dressed after taking a shower.

**Troy's POV Over**

Troy walks downstairs & asks Zeke, "What are you cooking Zeke, it smells good?"

"Oh… I was making some crème Brule for desert… for dinner you will be having spaghetti with meatballs." Zeke answered.

"Well it all sounds good. Thanks, for cooking for Gabi & me. Here's your 10." Troy said looking at Zeke while setting the table for 2. He grabbed some candles lit them up. He then went to the refrigerator & took a bottle of champagne and also put it on the table.

The doorbell all of a sudden rang.

"That must be Gabriella. Do I look OK?" Troy asked straightening his shirt out fidgeting with it.

"Troy get a hold of yourself… You look fine." Zeke said.

"Thanks." Troy said now walking up to the door opening it for Gabriella.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella said flashing him a smile that made Troy melt inwardly.

"Hi Ella." Troy said awkwardly utterly speechless by the way Gabi looked.

"Uh… Troy, why aren't you wearing anything fancy?" Gabriella asked oddly giving Troy a weird look.

"Because… I didn't really have anything nice to wear & we're staying here for dinner." Troy said taking Gabi's hand leading her to the candlelit table.

"OMG! Troy, this is so nice!! Thank you so much Troy for bringing taking me here!" Gabriella said taken aback with the setting of the table. "Why would you go through so much trouble just for me?" Gabi added.

"Because you deserve the best." Troy said. "Take a seat." Troy added holding the seat out for Gabriella to sit down on & to sit on it then he pushes her in.

"Dinner is ready." Zeke said his head popping out of the kitchen.

"Zeke… you're here. Making dinner?" Gabriella asked a little confused.

"Yeah… Gabi you look nice tonight." Zeke said complimenting Gabriella on her beautiful looks.

"Thanks." Gabriella said shyly.

Zeke walks out of the kitchen with the food in plates.

He sets them down in front of Gabriella & Troy.

"Wow, Zeke this all looks delicious. Thanks for making dinner for us." Gabriella said complimenting Zeke.

"Your welcome. It was nothing much really. But enjoy the dinner. Bon appetite!" Zeke said walking back into the kitchen to give Troy & Gabriella some privacy.

"Well… you heard Zeke enjoy the dinner & dig in." Troy said.

"OK." Gabriella said starting to dig into the food. She really enjoyed the food. It tasted heavenly to her.

They both finish their food feeling stuffed & content with what they ate.

Troy turns on some music with the remote control in his hand.

"Will you please honor me with a dance?" Troy asked with a fake British accent.

"Yes… I'd love to." Gabriella answered taking Troy's hand & putting her arms around Troy's neck swaying slowly to the music.

Zeke who is watching in the kitchen finds that so cute & romantic.

Gabriella puts her head on Troy's chest still dancing with him.

The song finishes & they sit back down.

"Thanks for the dance." Troy said to Gabriella.

"It was nothing." Gabriella said to Troy. "You're so romantic." Gabi added.

"I know. Only for you." Troy said kissing Gabriella's hand.

"This was really nice… thanks for inviting me here!" Gabriella thanked Troy gratefully for their date.

"It was no problem." Troy said.

Gabriella's phone started to ring.

Gabriella picks & sees that it's Ryan.

"Ryan, what the hell do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"I just wanted to check on you. Where are you at?" Ryan asked pryingly.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!" Gabriella screamed into the cell phone at Ryan.

"Are you with Troy? Tell me the truth you little whore." Ryan said.

"Why do you care where I'm at, I'm safe away from you. That's all that matter… BUH-bye!!" Gabriella said hanging up abruptly turning off her cell phone.

Ryan tries to call her back but she wouldn't pick up.

"Damn it Gabriella!!" Ryan groaned throwing his cell phone on the bed.

Back to Gabriella & Troy's date…

Troy & Gabriella go up to Troy's room & they cuddle next to each other watching a movie. They both decide to watch the movie 300.

They just cuddle the whole time feeling comfortable in each other's arms.

"Do you want some popcorn, if you could fit it into your stomach?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No… I'm good. Are you hungry still?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"No… I was just wondering if you wanted some popcorn because nothing is better with a movie than popcorn." Troy said.

"Well… I don't want popcorn… but can you get me some water… I'm thirsty." Gabriella said.

"Sure. I'll go get that." Troy said getting off the bed to get the water.

"Wait, Troy you're not going to stop the movie so you don't miss anything?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah… I've seen that movie like a million times already. Just enjoy the movie." Troy said.

"OK." Gabriella said cuddling up in Troy's bed underneath his blankets.

Troy comes back in seeing Gabriella bundled up with his blankets.

"Yeah… it's a little too cold in here." Gabriella responded.

Troy gives Gabriella the water so she sits up to drink it & then she goes back to cuddling with Troy except this time underneath the blankets also.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" Troy asked suggestively.

"No. I'm warm now." Gabriella said knowing what he meant.

They finish watching the movie 300 & they just lay on the bed lazily not exactly able to move at the moment.

Gabriella turned her phone back on to see that she missed 10 calls all of which belonged to Ryan & her mom?!

Gabriella calls her mother.

"Hi mom." Gabi said.

"Oh hi Gabriella, where are you?" Her mother asked.

"I'm with Troy… did you want me to come home?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah… it's like 9:30 already so yes I want you home." Her mother said.

"OMG!! It's 9:30 already… I'm so sorry mom I didn't know. I'll be coming home in 5 minutes, kay?" Gabriella said looking at Troy's alarm clock.

Gabriella hung up on her mother after she finished talking to her.

"Hey Troy, would be kind enough to walk me home?" Gabriella asked Troy sweetly in a voice he couldn't refuse.

"Yeah… but I rather drive you home." Troy said.

"Oh. Thanks, let's go." Gabriella said taking Troy's hand into her own.

Troy & Gabriella leave his house & they hop in Troy's Mustang.

As Troy is driving to Gabriella's house they both sat in silence.

Troy finally reached Gabriella's house.

"Goodnight Gabi." Troy said quickly pecking Gabriella on the lips.

"Goodnight." Gabriella said before getting out of the car. "Thanks again for today…I really enjoyed it." Gabi added now out of the car.

"It's OK. It's no big deal!" Troy said opening the window.

"Bye Troy!" Gabriella said waving goodbye to Troy.

"Bye… Gabi!" Troy yelled now backing out of the driveway.

Gabriella walked into her house being greeted by her mom.

"Hi…" Gabriella said quietly.

"Hi…" Gabi's mom said giving her daughter the "look" like of disapproval.

The next day…

Troy & Gabriella walk into the halls of East High happily.

Gabriella ditches Troy temporarily to go to her locker to grab her stuff.

Ryan comes up to Gabriella & pushes her hard up against the locker.

"Oww Ryan!! What the hell was that for?" Gabriella asked Ryan abruptly.

"You know why I did that you little bitch!! I saw you with Troy yesterday & don't be denying that you weren't with him." Ryan said just about to strangle Gabriella again but Troy comes up from behind Ryan & asks,

"Is there a problem here?" Troy asked interfering.

"Yes there is, it's you." Ryan said before punching Troy right in the jaw.

"OMG Ryan, are you psychotic? Troy didn't do anything to you." Gabriella asked.

"No I'm not. Troy's the psychotic one, going after you when you're taken by me!" Ryan said just about to hit Troy again.

"Stop it Ryan! Your fight is with me not Troy." Gabriella said standing in front of Troy protectively.

"Gabi, don't do that. Let me fight Ryan." Troy said.

"No Troy you can't do it. It's my fight not yours." Gabriella said to Troy.

Troy steps out in front of Gabriella to protect her from Ryan.

"Troy, don't do it." Gabi said.

"Let me. It's the only way." Troy said.

Ryan pushes Troy aside roughly so he can get to Gabriella.

He grabs her by her neck & strangles like he's been wanting to.

"Ryan… let go of me. I… can't … breathe." Gabriella coughed the last part out.

"I don't care if you can't breathe that's what you deserve for cheating on me with Troy, that bastard!" Ryan said tightening his grip on Gabriella's neck.

"Troy… help!" Gabriella said struggling to breathe.

Troy interferes & pushes Ryan off of Gabriella making him let go of Gabriella's throat.

"Stop trying to kill Gabriella you stupid son of a bitch!" Troy said punching Ryan brutally on his face.

"Will you really seriously stop interrupting me & Gabriella? I want to finish her off & you just keep distracting me!!" Ryan said punching Troy right in his eye.

"NO!! I can't do that!" Troy said shoving Ryan making him fall to the ground.

Troy kicks Ryan's ribs & Ryan is there on the floor paralyzed for a little bit, unable to get up & finish what he set off to do.

"Gabriella… are you alright?" Troy asked concerned for Gabriella.

Gabriella coughs & then answers, "Yeah… are you?"

"Yeah… I'm OK I just have a black eye that's swollen!!" Troy replied.

"Troy… why did you fight Ryan? I told you not to." Gabriella asked hugging Troy tightly then she looked at his eye, which was starting to turn black.

"Because we have to face him together. I can't let you do this by yourself." Troy said holding her close to himself.

"Wait… right here. I have to do something." Gabriella said letting go of Troy & walking over to where Ryan is lying.

"About us Ryan, we're over!! I don't want to ever see your face ever again!!" Gabriella yelled at Ryan.

Ryan tried to grab Gabriella's ankle so he could bring her down but Gabriella luckily stomped hard on his hand.

Gabriella walks back to Troy & takes his hand into her own & takes him to the clinic so he could get some ice for his black eye.

"I'm perfectly alright Gabi, why are you taking me to the clinic?" Troy asked.

"Because you need some ice for that black eye. Just wait here while I tell the nurse what happened." Gabriella commanded.

"OK… I'm not going anywhere." Troy said staying where he was.

Gabriella informed the nurse of what just happened & she was kind enough to get some ice for Troy.

"Thanks for the ice, Miss Cavazos." Troy said putting the cold ice on his eye.

"You're welcome Troy. It was nothing." Miss Cavazos said.

"Oh & Miss Cavazos Ryan is still probably lying on the ground so can you go get him & bring him here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah… I'm on it." Miss Cavazos said now leaving the clinic to find Ryan.

Troy & Gabriella leave the clinic to get to their first period class.

"I'm really sorry that Ryan gave you a black eye." Gabriella apologized for Ryan's stupidity.

"It's OK. It's worth it to get hurt to protect you. At least you didn't really get hurt that badly." Troy said.

"I got slammed into my own locker by Ryan & you don't call that bad?" Gabriella said half-seriously.

"No not really. A black eye is worse." Troy said.

"Well… Troy just be grateful you didn't get hurt any worse than that." Gabriella said.

"OK." Troy said. "Thank you Lord that I didn't get injured any worse." Troy added.

They both walk into Mrs. Darbus's class & all the students knowing about the fight that happened in the hallway were staring them both down.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Troy asked Gabriella baffled.

"Probably because of the fight between you & Ryan." Gabriella said.

"Oh… well I don't like how they're looking at us this way." Troy said.

"Me neither let's just sit in the back so no one stares at us like this again." Gabriella said.

"I agree. Let's." Troy said to Gabriella walking to back of the classroom while Mrs. Darbus taught away.

**Alternate Ending:**

Ryan walks into the school a gun in his hand. He was about to kill Gabriella for cheating on him with Troy.

"Everybody leave right now, except Troy & Gabriella!" Ryan yelled at all the other people in the hallway.

"Maybe we should leave Troy, I mean Ryan has a flippin' gun. He's going to kill me!" Gabriella said embracing Troy for what she thinks is the last time.

"No we can't. We have to face Ryan together with a gun or without a gun." Troy said embracing Gabriella.

"Let go of Gabriella now, before I shoot you!" Ryan said gruffly.

Troy reluctantly let go of Gabriella.

"Gabriella why were you with Troy yesterday & why did you cheat on me with him?" Ryan asked pointing the gun in her direction. "Don't deny it, either." Ryan said then he grabbed her throat viciously & strangled her.

"Fine, you want to know the truth. I love Troy not you Ryan. I don't want to see you anymore. We're over Ryan!" Gabriella said telling him the whole truth coughing it.

"Are you serious? If that's what you think, then goodbye Gabriella." Ryan said about to pull the trigger.

Someone outside watching what's happening calls the police on Ryan.

When the police get there they see that Ryan is holding Gabriela close to him with the gun to her head.

"If you try anything, I'll shoot Gabriella!" Ryan said.

"Let go of Gabriella." Troy said.

"Shut up Troy." Ryan said shooting Troy instead.

"Let go of the girl Ryan, you're surrounded & you're under arrest." One of the police said.

"Damn it!" Ryan thought putting the gun down & letting go of Gabi.

The police come over to him & handcuff him.

"Anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law." A po po said.

Gabriella goes over to where Troy is laying on the floor clutching his wounded side.

"OMG, Troy you're bleeding! I'm so sorry Ryan shot you. It's all my fault. I should have never-." Troy cut off Gabriella.

"It's not your fault. It's Ryan's. Don't worry I'm OK, really." Troy said.

"Yes it is my fault… and I'm really sorry. Please say you'll forgive me. Troy, please don't fade on me! The ambulance is coming soon." Gabriella said tears rolling down her face, just as Troy closed his eyes, she was holding his hand. "No, you're not OK Troy, you just got shot, how can you be okay if you got shot?" Gabriella added.

"I don't know… I'm just OK, but this bullet wound hurts like hell!" Troy said reassuring Gabi he's OK.

"Umm… duh! I would think it would! They're coming soon… so, don't die on me." Gabriella said holding Troy's hand to her tearstained face.

"Gabriella… please stop crying. I'm not going to die. At least I don't think so. Really." Troy said wiping away her tears with his hands. "I'm going to live so I can be with you & love you like I've always wanted to." Troy added making Gabriella cry even more.

"That's so sweet, Troy! Oh the paramedics are here. They're going to make you feel better Troy." Gabriella said confidently.

"Ma'am, could you please step aside so we can get this boy to a hospital to remove this nasty bullet out of him?" A paramedic asked rudely.

"Sure." Gabriella stepping aside so they can get to Troy.

They set Troy on a stretcher & take him away.

"Wait, can Gabriella come with me to the hospital?" Troy asked before the paramedic's slammed the truck doors in the back shut.

"Yes." The paramedic said.

Gabriella climbs in the back & sits on a seat up against the wall & keeps Troy company.

When they get to the hospital they rush to the Emergency Room where Troy goes into a coma for quite sometime.

They lift up Troy's shirt just until they saw the bullet wound.

They removed the bullet from Troy's side & they put a bandage on it, then they left him alone with Gabriella.

"So, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked the next day after Troy recovered.

"Much, much better." Troy said.

"I need to call Taylor & see what she's doing." Gabriella said.

Gabi grabs her cell phone & calls Taylor.

"Hi Taylor. What are you doing? Is school still in?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing right now. School's been out for quite some time since Ryan tried to shoot you. I got to go, someone else is calling. Bye Gabi." Taylor replied.

"Bye Taylor." Gabriella said hanging up on Taylor.

"So… what did Taylor say?" Troy asked.

"School's out… so I'm all yours." Gabriella replied suggestively. "What can I get you?" Gabriella added.

"You can get me… a make out session with the girl standing in front of me." Troy replied.

"I think I can get that for you." Gabriella said bending over & kissing Troy in the most romantic way.

Gabriella breaking the kiss asked, "Don't you think we'll get caught?!"

"Who cares. Kiss me." Troy said carelessly.

"I love the way you think." Gabriella said kissing him sensually.

**THE END!!**

**A/N: ****So, what did you people think of this very long story? It's 20 pages long. Please R&R!! For my sake… but don't flame. I accept all forms of constructive criticism. Ciao!!**


End file.
